


And So I...

by JustWannaSleep



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9116224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustWannaSleep/pseuds/JustWannaSleep
Summary: Just a random short and simple poem.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to interpret this as you wish, but it's not intended to be thought-provoking or profound and deep and all that stuff. Just take it as it is ^^ Enjoy~

_Close them._

Black  
Blackness envelopes.  
Everywhere.

Float  
I'm floating.   
Nothing exists.

Dark  
Just darkness,  
All around.

Empty  
The emptiness grows.  
No escape.

—Wait.  
Something flickers.  
"What is that?"

_Awaken._


End file.
